All Alone
by demon's love
Summary: I my real family is dead, my friends Kakashi & the Third Hokage knew but they didn't tell me, and now I met a kid named Sasuke who says he went thought the same thing....I think I like him but I hate him... at the same time
1. family or not

I own Ume and Ume only, not the Naruto characters, saddly enought, but to make me happy neuther do you!!

* * *

Walking down the streets of Konoha with my head down clutching a mask and two headband. 

Tears streaming down my face you remember the Hokage's word like they where my own, as the rain taps your shoulders as I ignore them I remembered.

_**Flashback**_

Entering the Hokage's office he motions me over.

Quietly sitting down I asked

"Why did you call me here?"

Looking you strait in the eye he saied "It's about your parents... your not really part of the Naara Clan your parents were killed." My entire heart ripping in two as I say,

"What do you mean?" I stammered. "BY WHO?!" I screamed.

"The Nine-tailed Fox claimed your true parents lives, you were adopted by the Naara clan not long after, the person who bares the Fox Is nothing like the beast that is killed your parents."

Anger rising, tears welling, "WHO?! TELL ME WHO?!" I choked. Pulling out a Black Ops mask and two head bands, he handed them to me.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you that.." he says sorrowfully.

_**Now**_

Walking down an unfamiliar road two feet walk into sight.

A voice says to me "Ume what's wrong?"

Looking up to none other then Kakashi. Unable to say a word I showed him the mask and headbands. His eye drops a bit.

"So the told you I see." he say with a sad voice. "Come on" Quickly following him down the streets as we came to an apartment. He opens the door.

"Let's call your parents." he says with a sigh. Walking in standing in the room dripping from the rain Kakashi throws towel at me to dry off.

Leaning against the wall I slump over till I hit the ground, still holding the mask and head bands. He picks up the phone and waits a seconds then says,

"Hey Shikamaru, I have Ume over here can I talk to your mom?...she knows...about her parents...I'm not sure she wouldn't talk even to me...fine but it's your funiral kid." he says as he hands me the phone.

Putting it up to my ear I hear Shika's voice on the other line. "Hello?"

"Hn.._sob_" was my answer.

"Ume, so you finally figured it out huh?...I didn't think you'd get this upset I-"

"YOU WOULD GET JUST AS UPSET AS I AM TO KNOW YOUR WERE LIVING WITH PEOPLE WHO AREN'T EVEN YOUR FAMILY YOUR WHOLE LIFE!" I scream thought sobs.

"I know I would, but I havn't so give me some slack _guh_ how troublesome." he moans.

"How infantil" I replie.

"Any ways mom want's you home you so-"

"She's not my MOTHER!" I sream clicking the off button, ending the convosation.

Looking up at Kakashi with his eye wide open in shrock (me: lol you can tell so much from that one eye!) . "Does that mean your staying here?" he says calmly.

Smiling weakly I fall asleep against the wall.

_**Kakashi's p.o.v.**_

Still a little shock grabing a blanlet off the bed putting it around her

Looking at the mask and head bands, quietly and quickly taking it from her hiding it in a shelf. Walking to the bed glancing at her, one thought goes though your head

'She took that better then I expected'

Watching her sleep with tears on her face, severl hpurs passed, finally, I fell asleep...

**_Ume's p.o.v._**

Waking up the next mornig with a blanket rubbing my head, reliezing my hands are empty and Kakashi was gone...

* * *

how was it so far? 

email me and replie and review.


	2. intrest and trouble

I own Ume and only Ume

* * *

Recap: Waking up the next morning pulling the blanket off of me. Noticing my mask and head bands missing and Kakashi gone…. 

Quickly getting up, thrashing the apartment, ripping everything out of the cabinets not even looking, flipping over the bad and table. Bursting into tears.

"Where are they!?" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Rampaging through everything again. Looking thought the rummage again. Finding the mask, still looking for the head bands. Throwing every thing aside _'Where are the headbands!!'_ I thought to my self.

Finding one of the headbands, "_Still I can't find the other!" _tears still streaming down my face.

A few minutes later I found the last one.

Turning to the door, launching it open quickly. Running out the door at full speed, stopping to ask a few ninjas occasionally to ask about Kakashi…. more like a "WHERE THE HELL IS KAKASHI!!"

Finally getting directions running to where I told he was….

_**Kakashi's P.O.V.**_

Standing in the Lord Hokage's office, whiting for a mission. Lord Hokage says "Kakashi may I have a word with you?"

Walking to his desk I said "Yes?"

"About Ume, I know you too are friends, as you know I am to her too, but you know I told her _that,_ right?" he says.

"Yes, she was upset and stayed with me last night huddled against the wall she-"

"I know I sent a ninja to watch what she did after." He said in a cool tone.

"But you should know that I hid her headbands and mask last night" I added.

"You know she'll come after you if, or if not she finds them?" He said with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes I kno-" as if on cue the door burst open revealing and angry Ume holding per parents belongings in hand.

"KAKASHI!!" She screamed as she charged at me

"_Here we go again"_ I thought as she tackled me to the ground….

_**Ume's P.O.V.**_

Tackling him to the ground throwing my parents ninja gear on to the table.

Punching him in the face several times screaming.

"YOU BUSTARD!! HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY PARENTS FROM ME!!!"

Seeing three kids look at me as if I some random over reacting person, but strangely enough the don't seem all that surprised.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!!?" I screamed at them.

"They're my te-"_ Wham _punching him in the face.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK KAKASHI!!" I said interrupting him.

"He said that's his team, Ume, so please calm down your acting like Konahamaru…" said Sabuto (SP( third Hokage).

Shooting him a death glare, then the students. Then looking back at him.

"What are you going to do 'bout it, huh? Just 'cause you're a higher rank the me doesn't mean I'll listen! Why do you think you were my friend in the first place? If it was because my parents are dead, then you'll be too!" I stated.

"No Ume, I'm your friend for real. And so Is the idiot you're sitting on…" he said calmly.

"You better not be lying to me." I said getting up.

Kakashi slowly sitting up, rubbing his chin.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"I don't think you should have interrupted me but, yes, that's is my team, Sasuke the kid in blue, Sakura the girl, and Naruto the blonde." He states as he rises slowly.

"Ok, maybe I over reacted, only a tad but you deserved it, And you know it!" I said angrily.

"I am sorry, ok one more punch." He says sticking out his jaw. _Slam _

Punching him in the stomach hard.

Cringing with his hands over his torso he says.

"Note to self: Don't make Ume mad…" he says in a gasp.

"Hey!! Don't hit Kakashi-sensei!!" screams Naruto.

"Oh bug off shorty!" I shoot back.

"Hey don't make fun of him!" screams Sakura.

"What are you going to do pinky!?"

In a flash the Sasuke kid is by my side kuni in hand at my neck.

"_Amazing…"_ is the only word running in my mind.

Realizing what happened I couldn't help but smirk at this site.

"You're no ninja, so what do you know about pain but causing it?" he says.

My smile dropped. Remembering that I forgot to put on my gear this morning _'I must look like a civilian.' _I thought.

Pushing away the kuni, "So you're the brains of the team I guess?" I said slowly. Pink pony girl and short-stuff look confused and by that it meant that was true. _'This is getting interesting'_

"Apologize, now." He said.

Smirking, grabbing the kuni from his hand, and him by his shirt. Putting the kuni a half inch under his eye, pushing it in just enough to trickle blood.

"About what?" I said coolly.

Slapping my hand away. He takes a step back, brushing the blood from his face. Flicking the blood from his hand, narrowing his eyes at me as he shoves his hands in his pockets.

Liking the kuni clean, glancing at it quickly, before throwing between the walking crayon and small fry.

Gathering my parents ninja gear from the table.

"It was a nice time Hokage-kun." I said smiling happily.

"Bye Ume." He says calmly.

"Later Kakashi, I think I might visit later." I said ominously. Walking toward the door….

_**Kakashi's P.O.V.**_

Every one watched as Ume walked away smiling evilly.

"What a nice girl…" I said sarcastically, finally broke the silence.

Everyone looked at me with confused face except the Hokage.

"She'll learn someday…..hopefully" he said resting his head in his hand.

_**Ume's P.O.V.**_

Walking back to Kakashi's house.

Many people crowded around the open door.

'_Oh crap gotta clean up'_ running to the door, pushing past so many people.

"Nothing to see here!! GO home! My fault! I SAID GO HOME NOW YOU VULTURES!!" I screamed shutting the door in peoples faces.

Turning around to a mess, cracking my knuckles finding a bucket, gloves, and a rag (Me: who knew Kakashi **_had_** cleaning supplies!).

Filling the bucket with hot water, _'Picking things up might help'_ immediately grabbing things up from the ground, only not to know where they belong. Shoving thing in random cabinets, standing up the furniture.

Tossing the hot water on the ground, grabbing the rag, scrubbing the ground clean. Look ing at the walls, the food splattered on the walls, and pictures sideways.

Dipping the water washing the walls, revealing a dent in the wall, covering it with a picture.

Finally resting, looking out the window, late sunset, occurring to me that I spent all that time doing all that, I fell out of my seat._ Crash _

Kakashi walks, _'Oh shit!!'_ _Slam _the door fell off it's hinges.

"….." the rooms still a mess, his expression full of shock, (Me: well I would too if my house was a wreck, my friend is covered in water and dust, and my door falls off it's hinges!!!)

"You know you had it coming hiding my parents." I said trying to hide my embarrassment.

"You mom is worried about you. You need to leave, go home Ume. " He says acting like he knew it was coming.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!!"

"Yes!!"

"No!!"

"Yes!!"

"No!!"

"Yes!!"

"No!!"

"Yes!!"

"Please!!"

"Fine!!" storming out the door. "Acting like you can tell me what to do, no you can't, I do what I want! I don't even have parents!! Trying to act like my Dad!! How infantile!!"

_**Kakashi's P.O.V.**_

Watching her walk away ranting away about how I'm an idiot. (Me: big surprise, real big surprise) closing the door turning around to a wreck.

"Nice girl…." I said sarcastically shutting the door…..


End file.
